Dancing your way to the top
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: One choice that changed everything. One person choosing to follow their dream changed history forever. Who ever said that a butterfly batting his wings in Australia could create a storm in Island was correct. Sirius Black transferring from Hogwarts to the Academy of Arts from Vienna is the decision that shaped the Magical World's future. Always follow your dreams.


**Summer Camp**

**Cabin Dumbledore**

**Task 6: **Singing

Write about trying to become what your heart desires, be it a singer, dancer, actor etc.

Words: 1008

**Betaed by Ebenbild. Thank you so much!**

Sirius couldn't stop the tears streaming off his face. That was it. He was running away from home. James had told him after school ended that he could come, so he was going to go. His parents were nice and they understood.

Sirius didn't once look back. His childhood house didn't have happy memories. Well, rather the sad ones overpowered the good ones. He was almost 16 years old and a runway. His parents didn't understand that he didn't want to continue the pureblood legacy; a legacy he didn't believe in— and one that only England was still set in. Sirius wanted to do something else with his life than be a pureblood staying inside all day and thinking about how much money he has. He wanted to dance and sing like he'd been told and shown by the students from the Academy of Music, Dance and Arts from Vienna. But they didn't support him. He had to finish Hogwarts and join the Wizengamot. They didn't care what he wanted.

He couldn't take their way of existing any longer. His friend had told him it was emotional abuse; James'parents never made him feel guilty that he felt like he did. And looking back it was weird for them to hate that he cost them money with his weird tendencies, considering they had money.

With a heavy heart and very tired feet from running so much, he went to a phone-box to call James. The Potters had managed to make one work at their manor. However, no one answered. Either way, he knew how to get there by himself. He was going to take the floo until the village Potter Manor was and then walk.

Last summer when his parents let him to go with James to shop for school stuff in Diagon Alley, he had met the students from the Academy of Arts from Vienna. He had loved music all his life, finding solace in lyrics when he couldn't find any friends. Then James was good at dancing and he had given the passion tenfold to Sirius. He wanted to transfer to the Academy to follow his dream and he was going to ask his friend for help.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?"James asked him when he opened the door.

"I ran away. They don't want me to become a dancer. I have to try at least. I don't want to always think of what could have been, James."

James looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

"Come on in. I told my parents we may see you this summer, but I hadn't thought it'd be so soon."

"Mum! Dad! Sirius is here!"

And they had welcomed him in. He had emancipated himself with their help and had applied for the Academy. He'd started a crash course of German this summer, but let's say he was glad the Academy taught in English too, since they had many United States students.

In the Magical World of Britain, if you wanted something else than to work at the Ministry, you had to fight hard. If you wanted to study outside the country, you were considered an outcast. He knew that. Sirius was also torn because the Dark Lord was rising power and it felt like he was abandoning James and Remus and Peter by enrolling into another school. But then James had brought Peter and Remus in and they had convinced him that pursuing his dreams was what he needed to do. They would be okay. And he wasn't even 16 yet. He didn't need to fight in the war.

And so he'd left, promising to keep in contact with letters and maybe phones if they could produce them.

He had a heavy heart, leaving his only friends behind, but he had to follow his dream. Even if he failed, even if the things weren't how the foreign students had said last summer, at least he'd tried. He could live with that.

However, as it turned out, he didn't need to worry. He was a natural dancer and what should have been his last year at Hogwarts, turned out to be an amazing first year at the Academy in Vienna. He had managed to learn some German. It was a nice language.

After that year, he realised his life was now outside England. He made new friends there too and he actually grew up. He went back to James that summer excited to share his experiences. He'd been really happy to see his friend had gotten Lily in the end and that his three best friends hadn't replaced him, but rather they grew closer.

Sirius life had changed dramatically after he had been cast as the lead in the Academy Musical. Turns out he could sing too. He was really good and he really enjoyed dancing and singing together. Although, he preferred dancing to singing. Every single time. He had stayed there for three long and hard years.

He had been the best man at James' and Lily's wedding and he couldn't be happier. But he shared godfather duties with Peter. He lived in Vienna now. He couldn't be there all the time.

_And that was all it took for history to change. One young man pursuing his dream. One young man, dancing his way to the top. Peter started feeling included in the group, so he never went to the Dark Side. And he never dreamed of betraying James, considering Harry was his godson, too. They were family. So all three of them were staying together, under the Fidelius. The Longbottoms, too. With Severus Snape's help as a spy and the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore found and destroyed the Horcruxes. Severus Snape had found the proof in the Malfoy Manor that the Dark Lord had indeed split his soul in the form of a diary._

_It turns out that a butterfly batting his wings in Australia could affect Island. Sirius' dream to be a top dancer not only came true, but changed destinies around him._


End file.
